Love is blind
by nashaee86
Summary: SessxRin, InuxKag pairing. Brothers finally decided to get along with each other but new feelings arise in the hearts of two who are blind about it. and When Inuyasha goes through a devistating change will he be able to cope when he has a pup to raise and a kagome who is trying to desperately understand him without revealing secrets that could threaten to tear them apart.
1. Chapter 1

She looked at the stars in the sky and wondered; their beauty like millions of diamonds on a raven cloak draped around the world. Sesshomaru was gone yet

again on one of his ventures. She sighed and looked over at Jaken who in his old age found sleep to be his best friend. Au-Un nuzzled into her soft palm

comforting her as best as he could. She gasped. "I know!" She cooed. "I'll find Kagome and Inuyasha and get all of us together. Perhaps I can convince

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru to work out their differences and we can all be a family again." It was then Jaken snorted for even in sleep it seemed the younger

brother's name perturbed him. She had been with Lord Sesshomaru for 13 years now. She was 21 years of age and felt she was old enough to finally begin

venturing off on her own without the escort of Jaken on her heels. Hoisting herself onto Au-Un's back and saddle Rin headed North to find the faithful group.

Inuyasha and Kagome strolled the moonlit night together. Romantic as it was the night had been ruined by the unexpected appearance of Kikyo. Kagome felt

the movements of the pup in her belly who had long been sitting within her. She felt well over due for her labors. Her breathing fluctuating as she became more

stressed in their argument. "I will not have her here to help with the bearing of our child." Inuyasha sighed with a raised brow and stern look in his eyes. "I

don't see that you have much choice. She more qualified than any of us here. And I would never forgive myself if I let anything happen to you and my pup. I

chose you over her Kagome why can't you see that?"

"You just don't understand do you? How dare you ask me to allow a former lover of yours to be a part of this! I would rather bear this child alone then with

her." Inuyasha knew that arguing further might send her into labor and that she might lose the pup. He backed off and spoke sweetly, "Then I guess you will

bear it alone." Thinking he were clever and backing her into a corner he smiled lovingly. Enraged Kagome stormed off further into the plains. Again her

breathing was difficult, she knew he would be here soon but she'd be damned if Kikyo had anything to do with it. It was then that their eyes met, Rin and

Kagome smiled at one another. She rested her next to Au-Un, she had delivered calves for the cows in her village long before she had met Sesshomaru and

she had seen enough births to know how they worked but not exactly enough to help. She smoothed back Kagome's hair and consoled her in her pain and

through the pushing. Kagome was grateful to have found Rin and that she wouldn't have to be alone through this. The pain searing a haunting memory for her

and Rin's lack of words a sign of love in its own right. The child's head came through and Rin help lift the rest of the child from Kagome's womb, and handed him

to his mother. He had silver steel hair with deep tanned skin, eyes of pure honey gold. He touched her fingers gently and she saw his pointy ears and chuckled.

He took in his first cry and within moment the rest of the group arrived for the momentous occasion. Inuyasha took his beloved's hand and as the tears poured

from his eyes both in joy and begging for forgiveness he expressed his love. After a little while the group turned to Rin. "So what brought you here Rin? We

didn't expect Sesshomaru to be with you seeing as he always abandon's you, but Jaken isn't with you either." They teased. She smiled at their playful banter

knowing better and then told them of her plan. "Well Lord Sesshomaru had to go to the East to defend a borderland that his father swore to protect, and I was

thinking Lord Inuyasha might be willing to try and work things out with Sesshomaru. Seeing as the bad blood is due to Sesshomaru feeling as though his father

Favored Inuyasha above him which is not the case. In all truth you brothers are much like each other and if you resolved this feud we could all be a family as we

should be." The group all shared mouths wide and eyes white at her proposal. "We welcome the Idea Rin but we have to say that Only Sesshomaru can truly

agree to reconcile with Inuyasha, no matter what we may try and do. But we shall see…" Kagome nestled the child to her breast and Inuyasha looked down at

them. "Inuyasha you should go. It is your father as much as his, and you need to honor that… just as well you need to make up for your rudeness to me earlier.

Go and make a name for yourself and show Sesshomaru that you are willing to earn his love and respect by helping your father. It will be something to give

your son to idolize about you anyway." Kagome's eyes radiated love and support though her words were icy and he was reminded why he loves her, this

woman his beloved. He strode towards the east with hopes for the best.

Months passed and the group stayed united. At first Jaken was furious with Rin's spontaneous decision but later he admitted the sudden change was

preferred. Kagome's pup had grown well and was loved by all who met him. One summer evening Kagome walked along the brush in search of Rin. She finally

found her sitting on a large Boulder talking into the waterfall's stream to a dragon spirit. She smiled. Rin would dip the tip of her toes every so often into the

stream and giggle. "Rin" She called purring. The girl turned and smiled cheerfully at her. "I have news of Lord Sesshomaru!" Rushing over with eagerness as to

whether or not Inuyasha was still alive or not Kagome joined her upon the rock. "Wait, demons talk to you?" She asked quizzically. Rin nodded. "Some like me,

others not so much. This fellow was friends with Lord Sesshomaru's father and says he understands his relationship with me." She blushed embarrassed.

Kagome nodded in admiration for this girl's acceptance among such people as them.

"So what's the news?"

"Lord Sesshomaru and Inuyasha will be returning in a month. They have cleared the border but to confirm the safety they have agreed to stay another month."

Then she stopped as if suddenly. She did not want to tell Kagome what had transpired between Inuyasha and his brother. She wondered if she would need to

console Kagome when she met her Chosen upon his return. Another Month passed and Kagome and her friends set up a large celebration for Lord Inuyasha's

return however Rin and Au-Un prepared to dress as usual and greet their lord. Kagome disagreed with this plan of course and set Rin up with a gown more

fitting for her age and complimenting her new features. It was a silken white lace fabric of a dress with Lily's as the floral lace design with the flowers cupping

around where her nipples would be covered but their plump voluptuous size are pronounced. Her thick hips and thin waist were complimented as well with her

waist sides exposed in see through lace and a dagger like angle of thick fabric. The same with the arms, the sides see through lace the rest a bold white solid

color. A little above the knees a cut was made so that it became like a cocktail dress design and her hair was adorned with small pearls and curled. When

Inuyasha arrived everyone's jaw dropped. He was missing his left eye a long scar going across it and half of his long main was braided back so his hair was out

of his face, no longer with bangs. He had a scar that healed almost like a tattoo on his right shoulder shaping out a koi and a dragon, right below it in steel a

dermal plate engraved into the muscle with a pentagram and symbols Kagome did not realize. She wasn't sure if this was the man she fell in love with or not.

"Inu…Inuyasha is that you?" She asked almost frightened. He looked rugged and 40 years older, war torn and battered maybe, in fact he looked evil to her.

"Yes my beloved it is I. I cried so many nights wishing your arms were holding me and wondering how our child is doing. Oh how I've missed you." With arms

wide open she flung herself into his embrace. His new look was not what she had expected but he was still the man she loved and would always love.

Almost daydreaming Rin watched the reunion knowing Kagome would not need any consoling that in fact. They would enjoy each other's embrace underneath

the moonlight their echoes heard across the grass plains declaring their love for one another. Rin hadn't noticed Sesshomaru behind her his hands around her

arms and squeezing lightly. "It is time to go…" He beckoned. She looked at him with protest and her mouth open to declare it, however no words came and

with a low head she obeyed. Jaken had chosen to stay behind enjoying the new life he had gained with Inuyasha and his party. Au-Un now in Rin's charge they

headed west. Days upon Days they walked. Not much food or rest for either. Rin being human was growing weak and begged for a moment of rest.

Sesshomaru trudged on, Not having Jaken to tag behind with her she refused to stop. "I'm sorry my lord, I am human and weak, and my legs are even weaker

may we please stop lest I feint?" Sesshomaru ignored. And as foretold she passed out awaking not much later within a cave. Sesshomaru's arm around her

waist, she Felt his breathing on her ear and her heart pounded in her head. When she was younger this form of cuddling was innocent but now things were

different. She was no longer a child. "Lord Sesshomaru?" She asked quietly. He opened his eyes, they were a deep teal and his whites were actually the color

of red. Sitting up he shut them then they revered to the gold she remembered. He stared up at the moon. His skin glowed like creamy silk and his demon

markings faded into harsh lines by his high cheek bones, his eyes were like glowing suns illuminating the night between the fire and stars within the cave; his

"Rin why do you follow me?" He asked bluntly. She blinked twice as if she had heard him wrong. He had never asked such a question before, it was not heard

of. She dared not wonder why. "Well from the time I found you among the grass against the tree…. I felt safe with you. Like there was nowhere else I'd rather

be than by your side to make you smile and make you happy. I've told myself that maybe it's because I have always loved you." At these words he looked at

her with a harshness in his eyes she had never seen before. Startled she stumbled upon her next few words; "I never expected you to love me in return my

lord." He sighed and looked back at the moon. "I love you too." Was all he said, then he lay back down closing his eyes to sleep. Mortified or the lack of true

knowledge of her feelings she could not stand their closeness. Hot and bothered by his presence she found herself breathless. She had to get away. Without

thinking she waited till his breathing confirmed he was asleep and ran away.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:

Miroku looked up at the night sky. The one place where he found solitude, he brought his hand forth and looked at his cloth held by rosary beads. How he longed to feel Sango with more than just his fingertips. To truly embrace her and bring her comfort with his hands. He knew she accepted him as he was but still if he could be rid his awful curse he would do it. "Miroku?" Sango called out to him, he was lying on the roof of their hut. "I'm up here!" He called back to her. "What's wrong?" She met him on the roof Sake in her hand and small cups in her other. "I thought some Sake would do us good considering how things have gotten since Inuyasha's return." He nodded. Him and Sango rarely had alone time together with the pup around. "I had to get away, they were arguing again. Inuyasha finally confronted Kagome about the pup being Sesshomaru's" Miroku spat his drink into the night air. "What?! There's no way! It's not possible." Sango nodded. "Yup, another drink Miroku sama?" She teased. He looked at her smiling. "I think I've drank enough of that but a cup of you sounds nice." He took her mouth deeply with his and kissed her. She melted at his touch and in his arms she became swept away.

Down below Kagome sat in the hut, rocking her child to sleep as she waited for Inuyasha to return from his walk. He had changed so much, not just in his looks. Ever since he came back and stayed with her that one night it was as if he were a different person. He seemed distant, as if his mind were elsewhere. He had made her wait too long, her urges to be touched, and kissed frayed her thoughts with sickening desires. She shook her head. She denied that Sesshomaru was the father of the pup, for Kagome knew by looks the child could be either of the brothers. The sad devouring truth though was Kagome didn't care if it was Sesshomaru's pup or not. She wouldn't have traded those hours for any and she wouldn't let anyone else besides Inuyasha father her child. It was then Inuyasha appeared at the door of the hut, Rin over his shoulder. She had scrapes and cuts all over her body and she was bleeding from her head. Kagome Gasped in shock and rushed over to them. "Is she alright?" She asked frantically. Inuyasha did not answer only walked right past and set the girl down. "I found her unconscious by a rock. I think she tripped and hit her head pretty hard. I'm not really sure…." He was quiet for a while then. Looking at her he felt rage boil within him. Sesshomaru had everything he had ever wanted. Respect; power; and now this girl who was undeniably loyal. Completely devoted to him in every aspect possible, she waited patiently for his return never asking about his exploits. And she never had been with a man so no reason would she lay with any other. Unlike his Kagome who loved him but had been disloyal in body to him. Looking at her brought back the memory of what happened while he was away…..

_Inuyasha made another attack against the bat-like hoard of demons spiraling his way. With a swift Wind Scar attack they became ash and he looked around for his brother who was at the peak of the town watching over the brigade about to breach the walls. The group's leader was among them as large as a mountain and Armored as if to fight against a god. His arm plates of giant steel and dragon bone, his helmet of titanium that was shaped like a pendulum protecting his long narrow nose. It then spread across his forehead and it was encrusted with a metallic copper, a chainmail lining thicker than a 1 foot wall to protect the sides of his face and ears. At the top it appeared to have the feathers of phoenix's for it blazed a fiery red that then hung down to his shoulder blades. The rest of his armor was no different than most demons. Like his brother he had spike neck shoulder pieces and then his arm plates. His chest piece was of a tree demon's wooden body and then enchanted iron was melted over that to enhance the already impenetrable piece. He wore gauntlets that had blades welded into them long and sharp. His hakama pants were the color of fine silver and white. He had shin guard with the knee piece the head of a lion fire spewing from beneath him as if he breathed fire itself. Shoes that had a curled pointed Rhino's horn at their top. Inuyasha continued the onslaught using his bakriuha to plunder through fleet upon fleet. Sesshomaru wanting to end the battle Charged for the main group and their leader. Using his poison whip and claws he devoured most of the weak infantry. But he took on his Inu no Taisho form to attack the leader. With a swift lunge he took hold of the demon's neck. Severing the jugular vein in his neck; blood flooded the minions below. Taking his large blade he slashed at Lord Sesshomaru with haste. Fury bursting in his quickening fear. Sesshomaru released as a blow gashed into his shoulder and memories of his lost arm stung his body and mind. Growling his acid spit oozing down from his mouth the two large demons stared at one another. With a large scream his minions ran onto his body and placed themselves within the deep wound. Like maggots that began to absorb the poison and make his flesh anew. Inuyasha called out to his brother. "Sesshomaru! He's regenerating! You will have to take his head and burn it! I believe it's the only way!" Ignoring his brother Sesshomaru pounced at the enemy, tearing away at the flesh and tossing it aside and finally a fatal blow was dealt and the enemy retreated. It wasn't until then that Inuyasha had noticed Sesshomaru protected a woman in labor. She had been huddled in his neck fur the whole time clinging for life as the battle took place. Inuyasha thinking the battle good and over allowed his arm some rest from fighting. As he relaxed a rather unexpected assailant thrust his long blade into his back. The struggle had been brutal with rolling punches and terrible cuts, bruising and lacerations that could not be repaired by a physician. The Umi slashed deeply into his arm, and in his dying swing he managed to take a small dagger to Inuyasha's eye. Inuyasha lay there thinking he would die and the thought of his child and Kagome came to him and a tear escaped his other eye. The pain was beyond words, for the fear of lack of sight mixed with the burning on his face and in his head. His heart thundered in his chest and his breathing quickened._

_ It was then Sesshomaru's mother arrived. She placed a cool hand upon his cheek; he almost took her for Death, coming to take him to the other side; that is until she spoke. "Do not fear Inuyasha. For I will not let you die, it is not your time yet." She placed a barrier around him and it was then that he relaxed and some of the pain subsided. "Sesshomaru sama! How dare you Shame your family in such a way!" Her tone had changed completely and as Sesshomaru returned to his more humanoid form his glare was truly hateful. "You have brought dishonor to our family how could you? Sleeping with your brother's mate and having a pup of which I will never be able to hold or call kin because of the nasty blood that it has running through its veins. You dare allow it to live?" Her words were a faster poison then the Green venom of which she naturally produced between her and Sesshomaru. "If I had been there for the birth the child would be dead. A moment of heated passion and desperation should not be allowed to remain. Now that it is alive and already known killing it would only shame me and my pride for I would only show that I care about him and that would make me seem vulnerable. I will only add to the idea that the child is my brother's not mine. For who knows, she may have already conceived before I had touched her nasty flesh. And it may truly be Inuyasha's child." His mother hissed and her menacing eyes spoke all. "You lie to make yourself live with the truth that you bedded a human woman. The days and the months don't add up my son." _

_"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW MOTHER?! Are you watching how many times they fuck? Is that what you do in your time? Watch human whores for your entertainment?" Sesshomaru's mother grew quiet. Inuyasha could not restrain himself any longer. He raised the only strength he had due to the power of Fury that was bursting from him. "Sesshomaru…. You villain. I should kill you!" Sesshomaru's mother waved her hand and Inuyasha was thrust by an invisible wind that he could not fight against. "It takes two little one, Kagome was not raped. She accepted him willingly; perhaps there is something in you that she did not find satisfactory Inuyasha. Don't blame Sesshomaru completely for this your chosen is also to blame. So if you were even strong enough to kill your brother to be fair you would have to kill her and the child as well. I don't believe you're capable of any of it." Inuyasha sobbed lying in the ground. He had never known betrayal as this, he never wanted to, his body ached, his heart felt more pain than the rest of him. Now he wished for death, to never open his eyes again. It was then that he cried like a child and awoke in the morning a doctor by his side checking the bandage on his eye. Sesshomaru sat on the other end of the room his knee to his chest and his wrist by his mouth, he was thinking. "Inuyasha…" He spoke softly almost too quiet to hear. "I know you hate me even more now brother… I just wanted to tell you that I'm proud of you for coming down here and fighting for our father. I can truly call you my brother and not be ashamed of that. You have brought Honor to our family brother." Then he bowed his head to him. Inuyasha spat at his brother. "Fuck you, you bastard. You are not my family… bedding my mate as if you can't get one of your own. Now I will not know if that is my child or not and now I must go home and look at that thing which is not mine." Sesshomaru allowed a tear to fall and Inuyasha gasped in shock. "You can love it though… I fear I am too much of a monster to allow that child any kind of life and the shame I brought to my mother having acted no different than father whom I have ridiculed for the same act so many years… I am not worthy. That child would die should I ever come near it. But even if it is mine it shares the blood of our father just as you do and it still a part of our family. Maybe you could learn to love him and raise him as your own. Just as you had spoken of before you knew all this. Inuyasha you don't understand how sick I was when I heard of all your fatherly ambitions, and knowing what I did. Those dreams brought joy to my heart and I wanted the child to be yours so that he could have such a loving and promising future. I will praise him as yours and never be in his life, but I know that inside me I want a child just as well. I want a child… But not that way. At least be his father, even if not by blood, but for our family line. Remember that…. This is what I ask of you as my submission. That I am forever indebted to you for my foolishness." Inuyasha could not breathe. His brother had never looked so weak nor been so vulnerable to him. Inuyasha sighed. Despite it all the human in him could only feel sorry for him. The child was his and he could never be a part of his life, he could never hold him never know him and should he be great he could not bask with him. All those things were taken from him but he was willingly giving them to Inuyasha, his brother. This milestone, this acceptance was a heavy price for both brothers. For the burden was not only Sesshomaru's but Kagome's as well. And she would answer for this when he returned. Sesshomaru rose and left Inuyasha alone with the doctor who watched him curiously. "What wrong boy?" He asked, his voice creaking in between vowels. "I want to kill my mate. She birthed a child that was not mine, never told me of her shame, and lied saying the child is mine. Not only so, but she shows no remorse, I do not think she loves me and this transgression is unforgivable." The old man smacked his lips. "My young boy you must understand. Humans are weak and they make many mistakes. If she loves you she will prove it, she will devote every part of her being to making you happy until the end of your days. But she cannot wallow on the past, that is her child. She will love him no matter who his father is, and being a father does not come by blood alone, it is also the decisions one makes for the child. It is the same with love too. Love is a choice, you will be alone and in darkness until you find one another and it is then that you must make a choice to walk together lighting each others path or in each others shadow. But you must choose your path you cannot force it." Inuyasha sat up thinking about the doctor's words. Both inspiring and painful; Inuyasha then made the decision to remain at the village for a month to gather his thoughts and how he would cope upon his return..._

The fire flickered and Rin opened her eyes. Inuyasha leaned over to check on her. "Inuyasha… is that… you? You're so handsome… this… new look suites you much…. Better." She passed out again. Inuyasha smiled. She would be alright, but her flattery had made him blush. Morning came and everyone was already up and about when Rin awoke. Opening her eyes she stretched and looked around. She was in the groups hut and smiling she left to greet them outside. Inuyasha sat on a branch in the tree watching over Kagome and the Pup. Sango and Miroku were playing Hide and go Seek and Kagome was helping the child walk and run over to them. Rin climbed up the tree and proceeded to sit on the hut. It was then Inuyasha got a real good look at the girl. She had wide curvaceous hips, thick legs and an ample chest moderate for her size. Her long brown hair was to the base of her back and her lips were a soft pink, very plump. He cursed himself for his body's reaction to her, perhaps he had made Kagome wait long enough. Still he was weary of touching her. "I found you last night in the forest… Were you running from him?" Rin nodded and blushed. "Was he trying to force you?" Rin shook her head and smiled. "He admitted that he loved me is all. But that scares me. Because of what I am… I'm human and he does not want to bed with humans… Is it true?" Inuyasha raised a brow. "Is what true?" Rin looked down at the group and the pup. "Is that Sesshomaru's pup?" Inuyasha frowned and also looked at them all playing. "Yes it's true." Rin nodded sadness obvious on her face. "If he were to bed me he would kill me. Because this affair has shamed him. He would not allow another incident to be known, but he loves me. That scares him even more than the shame I suppose. And you and I both know Sesshomaru does not like what he can't control, He will destroy it if he can't control it." Inuyasha took a deep breath. "I think he has changed… Because he's allowed this child to live and it was something he could not control. And when he and I spoke of the child he admitted he wanted a child. But because of the circumstances this child could not be one he claims. If he is capable of sparing this innocent child's life then I believe he is willing to find a way to love you and not destroy you." Rin looked towards the sky spell bound. "I think your wrong… Otherwise I wouldn't have run away." It was then Inuyasha understood. She knew Sesshomaru better than anyone, had seen him kill mercilessly for different reasons only known to her and Jaken; has watched him loose control. Perhaps her understanding was better than his. "Why rin…." He asked quizzically. "Lord Sesshomaru allowed his urges to get the better of him with Kagome apparently. Therefore loving me is an emotion he does not understand. Emotions are difficult for him to express so in a moment of what he feels is passion he may forget I am human and end up killing me. That would destroy him. I could not let him feel guilty for trying to love me." Inuyasha had never looked at it from that perspective. Sesshomaru's demon nature would call for a much rougher approach in loving and in such rin might lose her life. Inuyasha made a vow then to Rin and to Himself. He would not allow Sesshomaru to have her until the time was right. Inuyasha jumped from the branch and walked over to Miroku and Sango. "I need to speak with you alone…." He also saw an opportunity to renew his love with Kagome. Though it were a cruel and hateful process he believed it would bring them closer. He must have Sango's blessing for Sango would be the one to break the news to Kagome since they were the closest of friends. Inuyasha led them to the hot springs. "Sango, Miroku… I wish to discuss Rin with you…" They looked at him baffled. "Ok… I don't see any reason for her to leave Sesshomaru was quite a brute for handling her that way." Inuyasha shook his head. "That was the forest. She went through there running in the night. And her bruises and injuries are a result of such. Sesshomaru only told the girl he loved her…" He paused waiting for the couples response. Grateful that he had for they had burst into laughter. "Now onto a more serious note. Rin fears that because he does not know how to handle his emotions he will get out of a control and end up murdering her because of his demonic strength and passion. In other words, that he won't know his own strength while fucking…" Again the pair laughed. " Inuyasha frowned. "Which is why I've brought you here. I need Miroku to help me deflower the girl. So I can show her what the act is to be like and so she can tell when Sesshomaru is going too far. If she knows then she can tell him to stop. And if Sesshomaru truly loves her and works on understanding his emotions and urges then he should stop. Sango I will need you to break this news to Kagome because I'm going to need the both of you to help teach Rin to understand a man, his desires, and his body. We will teach her about her own. We being me and Miroku." The two looked at him with open jaws and horror. It was Miroku who spoke first. "Your joking right?" Inuyasha grinned from ear to ear. "No…."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Rin had no idea what was going on. Kagome had stormed out of the hut screaming for Inuyasha. It seemed that girl was always mad at him. Rin shrugged swinging her feet back and forth while sitting atop the rock. She had been with the group for a few weeks now, Sango had taught her many new things as far as weapons and defending herself goes. Kagome had taught her to sew and she had made her a new outfit, she hoped that it was good enough that she could wear it for Sesshomaru. It was Silver with Green phoenix on the arm sleeves and at the very bottom. The Belt was a fiery Indigo with pastels of sea green and teal. Miroku walked up quietly behind the girl and bringing his lips to her ear spoke softly… "You're looking quite beautiful today Rin." She blushed and her body responded to his breath against her nape and her hair stood on end with arousal. "Truly you mean to say this to Sango not I lord Miroku." Her face was as red as Ripe tomatoes. "Oh but I do mean you Rin. I have been talking to Sango and she says you've never been with a man." His closeness sent shivers down her spine and a tingling in her belly. "Oh my goodness…" He allowed his chest to touch her back and placed his hands on her shoulders. "How does this make you feel?" He asked seductively. "Um… I don't know… I feel tingly." Miroku laughed. "That's called arousal. Here feel…" He took her hand and placed it on his member, He was not fully hard but she could feel it pulsing in her palm and then it twitched in response to her squeeze. Rin smiled, quite pleased with the reaction. "So what does this mean?" Miroku looked down at her with glossy eyes. "It means that a man wants to lay with you." Rin's eyes went wide with fear. "But you are mated to Sango!" She cried desperately. Sango then appeared on the opposite side of her. " Yes but you must learn what it is to be loved upon if you ever plan to teach Sesshomaru, no?" Kagome then arrived and glared at Rin. "You don't ever have to know Rin. They cannot push you into anything you don't want… Especially this!" Miroku laughed. "Well If Kagome doesn't want you to learn from 'hands on' How about she watch Sango and I in the act?" Miroku swiftly moved to Sango and took her lips with his. Kagome gasped without words to fight against them. Rin moved out of the way and almost felt like an infant bearing witness to a sacrifice. Miroku kissed upon Sango's lips very softly but with each kiss she returned hungrily her own, with her tongue in his mouth telling him of her needs. He caressed her arms sweetly with his fingertips only And her hands searched his body feeling his muscles and his desire upon her thigh. She quickly lifted and brushed his robe aside and Rin saw what his robe concealed. His chiseled back and strong broad legs; His refined waist and engorged member eager to plunge into whatever orifices were available. The tip was rounded like the roof of a mushroom, and the veins were bulging from the pressure and blood flow of the organ. Sango moaned as Miroku suckled her breast and caressed the other. Even though he was not in her he brought her so much pleasure just touching. Rin felt the tingling within her grow as she watched their foreplay and then sango pushed Miroku from her chest and with fierce desire in her eyes proceeded to take him into her mouth. Sucking roughly on the head at first which brought heated groans from both Miroku and Rin who felt the pleasure emanating from the couple. She then felt the need to engulf him. His large manhood tickling the back of her throat, her body begging her to purge the unknown object and to fight for air however she continued back and forth, back and forth, and Miroku in ecstacy grabbed her hair and forced her faster, Sango's breasts swinging with the motions. Rin didn't understand it, her groin grew wet, had she peed herself? No, this was different, it was thick, warm, and sticky… Miroku smacked Sango's ass and commanded her to turn her body so that he could taste her. She obeyed and her groin was in his face and she continued to suck upon him as he began licking at her. "Stop! I can't take it!" Rin cried in confusion. "Why are you doing such a thing?!" Tears streamed from her face lost in the heaven the couple were experiencing. Kagome had fled embarrassed by the two who she felt had not manners nor shame. Little did she know they had done it on purpose for as Inuyasha had said Kagome would not agree but her knowledge of the purpose was approval enough for the act of revenge he was about to commit. Inuyasha looked down at Rin from the tree then whispered. "Do you want to understand why they do this?" She looked up gasping. Inuyasha were clad in a black sleeveless shirt, Snug but not tight; fitting black pants Held by a silver cloth belt. His arousal was not seen therefore Rin had not been alarmed but soon she would be deflowered, and by Inuyasha… Kagome would see and know the pain she had inflicted to his heart knowing his urges had gotten the better of him.

Rin felt the tingling wetness between her thighs. "I'm so embarrassed Inuyasha I don't know what my body is doing! I don't know if it's wrong or if it's right I don't understand why now and not before! I… I…" Inuyasha kissed her lips and Rin's tension left her body. Heat rose between her thighs and her breasts grew hot, begging for touch. Inuyasha placed his palm on her breast and kissed her neck, nipping lightly then rough right below her ear. He ran his tongue up and behind her ear then taking her ear gently with small bites. While he nipped at her he rotated her ample breasts in his hand, They were quite different from Kagome's. Wider but just as full and just as big. He pushed his body towards hers bringing them to a laying position. Naturally her legs were grounded but her knees were up and her legs spread ready to receive him. He could smell her desire. He growled in her ear, Sango and Miroku's moans were louder now, as the two were in the grooves of the act. An added bonus to Rin's heightened arousal. "Inu…Yasha…" Rin spoke breathlessly. Her voice was quite seductive. Her need more evident in her words. He pushed his member still within his clothing against her womanhood. To his surprise she had no hair. She was not trimmed like Kagome who kept a small line of hair, she had none. It was smooth and soft and sweet. He was quite curious at the feel. He left her breast and neck alone and kissed her mouth taking his hand and leading it down to her womb. It was warm, a perky pink and tight. He rubbed her folds at first and let his thumb tease her clit. She moaned in his mouth her voice vibrating against him. He smiled. He touched her more eagerly and slid in one of his clawed fingers. The muscles within her clung to him, sucking hard like the cups on the tentacle of a squid or octopus. He wanted inside her. That feeling on his cock would be splendid, but she was not ready, she needed to beg for it, she had to ask him for it. He would not hurt her without her instigating the process. "Take my sash and relieve me of these pants rin." He spoke to her in a gentle tone but one with urgency evident as well. His touch had set her on fire, clumsy hands fiddled ruthlessly with his attire and he laughed, removing the shirt for her. After she had removed his sash she tugged slightly at the pants and they slowly drifted down his body. His legs were all muscle, strong and built with power. She grabbed the sides of them and kissed his thighs. Inuyasha took a breath, her tongue was cold but this new attention to his body he liked. His phallus was large and erect, the head was also mushroom but much, much larger than Miroku. He had hair around his groin but it was very thin and not bush-like. His waist was chiseled and around his groin there was a crease emphasizing on his hip bones. Rin went wild for it. His arms had strong muscles as well so she began to wonder if she did like Sango if he would exert such strength. Quickly she took his cock into her mouth and moved back and forth, the feeling of the soft flesh so stiff in her mouth and yet not painful brought excitement to her. Within her Kimono her nipples grew hard and trying to resist an orgasm Inuyasha pushed her away and tugged her upper body free, ripping away at the cloth blocking view to her womanhood. He did not know if that was a plea for more or if she were just curious but now he would take back control lest he soil this time by exploding in her mouth. Rin bit her lip looking up at him, that would drive Sesshomaru mad, it was not Inuyasha's thing thankfully. With the tip of his member he teased her entrance, it was moist and ready for a man, Rin moaned and threw back her head with joy, Sango and Miroku had climaxed and now watched Inuyasha tease this youngling into knowing her body. "Touch yourself!" He commanded, his voice firm and challenging. Rin dare not disobey lest he become angry and stop. Nervous and with a shaky hand she brought it to where he had touched, Inuyasha pushed slightly forward Rin's hand touched her clit and his tip her entrance again. This was erotic joy for Rin, she began with less fear then and more urgency and even began to grind her hips against him. Soon Inuyasha just stood allowing Rin to grind against him hearing her moan and the strong groin teasing her and bringing her to climax after climax. She now knew masturbation. Now it was time to learn what Sex was. After Rin caught her breath she brought her soaked finger to her mouth and tasted herself, then offered it to Inuyasha who gladly sampled. Moving back he offered her his dick for her to clean herself off of. She was quick and quite skilled at this Oral task now. She rotated her tongue around the head and while moving back and forth extended the tongue like a cat so that it roughly grazed the shaft. She then nuzzled and sucked upon his balls lapping sometimes at his taint. This was new to Inuyasha as well but it was well desired and enjoyed by the two of them. He turned Rin over and asked her… "Are you ready? You watched Miroku do this to Sango a girl who is not new to this act, but you are new… you've never had a man so this will hurt…." He waited for her answer. "I want to know…." Is all she said. He placed her on her knees in a dog like position, most of her weight angled on her hands. He teased her again with his head then with a quick and Rough thrust and plunged into her. Her scream was heard all the way back to the hut, and Kagome came running. To try and sooth the pain Inuyasha did not slow his thrusts but increased them continuing to allow her wetness easier entry and soon rin was not crying out in pain. She was moaning and calling his name… begging him not to stop… Telling him to plunge deeper, to make her take all of him. But he knew she was not yet ready to take his full shaft, he was not fully halfway when he felt the back of her, he did not want to cause her more pain, Rin would have to work on that with Sesshomaru whom she would need to be better suited for, not him. The pleasure ran through the both of them and soon he withdrew blowing his seed across her back and thighs and ass. Kagome stood there disgusted as she had witnessed the act but couldn't turn away. She couldn't yell… she couldn't cry… she was mute.

Sesshomaru walked the pavilion of his doji mansion alone. Au-Un lounged in the pool weary with loneliness. With a heavy sigh the dragon began to hum a song that Rin used to sing to him. (Love theme from Spartacus) Sesshomaru looked at him and his heart was heavy as well. He hadn't seen Rin for almost a month. His pride was the only thing stopping him from following the direction he had caught her scent. He wondered what she were doing. If she were ok, and if she were thinking about them together. Pushing away from the railing he found himself pacing the floors thinking of what he might do to prepare his home to fit her better. He looked at all the empty rooms and the amount of dust that had gathered. He noted also the lack of servants to which would attend her in this palace. The rooms of which she might be able to enjoy herself in whatever it is that she did to occupy her time. Sesshomaru stopped. Ah… there was his reminder. He had never paid much mind to Rin's childish comforts. Jaken would know all these things not him… and yet he loved her….. he wondered then what he could recall of her. He sat on the barren floor and stared at the rice paper door. He recalled a moment when Rin had tried to prepare him food. He had refused to eat it in front of her but when she had left devoured the amazing dish with ease. Her smile when she came to get his plates. He recalled a battle against some random demon challenging him and Rin throwing rocks at him to try and help him in the battle which was over more swiftly than her time spent collecting the trivial pieces. He recalled when Jaken overslept and Sesshomaru had to stand guard as Rin played by the brook when she was supposed to be bathing. He recalled laying on his side Rin brushing through his main, her body close to his, and then her falling asleep against him curled up sweetly almost cat-like. But all these memories were of a younger childish her. He didn't seem to know just when it was that she had become a woman… if he could call her that. She had never laid with a man before. His eyes widened. He would not deflower her, that was something he found brutal and the task of someone lesser than him. Stealing innocence was evil enough, but knowingly taking what is mentally a child and introducing her to such a thing…. He shook the thought from his mind. Enough, if he were to make anything happen he would have to find Rin and court her properly. Rushing to Au-Un he commanded the beast to track the scent and he was off to find her.

Rin woke in the middle of the night her thighs sore and with the urge to pee. Her back had scratches all along it, bruising on her neck from Inuyasha's suckling. Her breasts too had scratches and there were a few on her ass and inside her legs. All from the rigorous intercourse they put each other through. Inuyasha had red measly red marks; her strength not comparable to Kagome's miko powers. Having finished her calling of nature she headed back towards the hut. She couldn't help however to look at the stars and the beautiful moon. She had never noticed before the fine lines that seemed to connected them all together. Thin strands she could almost weave together to make beautiful metallic and crystalline colors. She wondered if perhaps she were dreaming instead. The moon was her mirror and she wove the Onyx, steel, diamond and copper together, then there came hues of dark green and purples. Soon there were pinks and oranges, so many colors… her body began to burn and her eyes felt viced in a hold so that she could not turn from the moon. Panic filled her chest and she wanted to run. What was happening to her? As she floated slightly a white fire began on the ground below her and rose with the rising of her emotions. She concentrated hard to make all the strands separate again, and it was then Inuyasha stepped in front of the moon and the spell was broken. He comforted her as she wept and they returned to the hut hand in hand. He wished to only be fathering to her at such a time and his goal was achieved. However Kagome's hurtful look brought a swelling pride into his chest. He had accomplished the devastation he sought out for and now perhaps they could understand one another and help each other to mend their wounds. He hoped that this had not back fired on him.

Kagura sat atop the hut listening. She heard about how the pup was Sesshomaru's and then she heard of Rin's deflowering and of all the progress the group had been coming in contact with. A twisted idea came to her then. She would steal the pup and force it to meet Sesshomaru. He could realize how much he wanted it and Kagura would make a deal with him. She chuckled under her breath. Rin's strange light spell did not alarm her but merely made her curious. She wondered if she too could do it but that would be for another time and another place. She waited paitently for the group to fall asleep and then scoped around the area to see what all she might be able to sneak past. Within moments the child was in her arms and they were off. In the morning the whole group burst into frantic blows of words. Accusations and yelling could be heard from the mountains. Inuyasha confronted Kagome to see if she had killed the child during the night, Sango and Miroku defended her, Kagome accused Rin of trying to tear their family apart, Shippo and Jaken tried to bring reason to everyone. Rin had never felt so alone in those moments. She was the one everyone seemed to be staring at as being the blame. But she loved the child as if it was her own, and she would never do such a thing to Kagome. "Hey! This isn't fair! Why am I the villain? Why not just admit that we were unaware of who took him, and if he was cuddled with Kagome then she is the one who was irresponsible because she could not even tell he had left her breast." Everyone gasped. Though true, such an accusation was out of line even for Rin. Inuyasha wanted to redirect everyone's looks and stepped between Kagome and Rin. Kagome was ready to use an arrow and shoot it straight into Rin's heart. "I'll go look for him, Sango will you go with me? Jaken can I use your staff please so I have something to defend myself with?" Jaken tossed her the staff, and then Sango agree and the group headed off.

Sesshomaru and Au-Un took a break stopping in a small village. There he ventured into an Inn and drank himself to a stupor. To his surprise he spotted Kagura looking over at him quite seductively. He hadn't been with a woman in some time perhaps a woman's body would do him some good. Of course such rash thinking was due to the liquor. "Oh my! Lord Sesshomaru I had no idea you could be such a klutz." She teased. He smirked and wrapped a heavy arm around her. "Shh, I don't want you to speak. I don't care for your words they are empty and meaningless. Perhaps if you spoke something worthwhile I might enjoy hearing you speak." Highly offended Kagura frowned. Anger pooling in her gut she spoke then.. "Hmm I wonder then if the rumor about your illegitimate child is true? Is that worthwhile enough for you lord Sesshomaru?" His buzzed died away and her drowned his lungs with pools more of the sweet pink nectar. After ignoring her question and taking her body before all at the Inn the two walked humorously modest out of the tavern. It was then drunk and foolish Kagura admitted to taking the child. Sesshomaru sobered drastically and playing stupid had her lead him to the child and there he killed her.

Days passed and Kagome grew sick with worry. Rin had refused to stop looking, she had come upon a new power that allowed her to weave the colors of light and manipulate that magic both into fire and foresight. Though not into the future but to be able to take flight upon light to see all around her. She had been practicing when Finally she came upon Sesshomaru and the pup. He was washing the child only a few miles off from the group at a small river bank and carrying him gently. The child almost a smaller version of him and clinging to him as if his life were about to extinguish. "He needs milk you Ofe!" Rin yelled forgetting where she was. The group ran over to her their eyes filled with wonder watching the strings of light woven before them and asked her. "Did you find them? Who took the child?" Rin paused careful to not assume wrong. "I still don't know who took him but he is with Sesshomaru and he is looking for us. The baby looks quite hungry Kagome you should go get ready for him." She nodded and slowly moved into the hut Inuyasha holding her up. He had been right they had become closer than ever before laughing again over their incidents speaking of hidden desires. It were as if they had been in love anew, that is… until their child went missing. Rin's stomach tightened and knotted thinking Sesshomaru would be there soon. She felt rather unkept. As if she were not fine enough to be seen by him just yet. Sango and Miroku laughed at her as she scrambled to find the Silver Kimono she had made with the phoenix design. Rin bluntly undressed and redressed, then went to the small side of the Hut, Au-Un walking up with Sesshomaru by his side; and braided her hair so it would hang over her shoulder and down across her chest. Sango and Miroku greeted him first which gave rin a moment to add some lightening ink to her eyes to make them stand out and she felt complete. They had prepared her she hoped… quite well for him. She was well versed in pleasantries and simple playful conversation. She was also aware of unacceptable behavior of a man, and how to tell by his posture and tone his desires. She knew also how to bring his body alive even when he had not yet stirred arousal, she knew what pleased her body and where she wanted him to touch her. She knew of many different styles of play from bondage, to roleplaying, to traditional, to Bimbofication and new forms she had never thought of doing until Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Kagome had taught her. Moving from the side of the hut Rin showed herself to Sesshomaru who had just finished passing off the child to sango who rushed to the hut, Miroku not far behind her. "Rin…" He spoke softly. Then he cleared his throat saying it again slightly harsher.

Bowing she spoke. "My lord. I apologize but there were many things I needed to find out before I could be around you let alone with you. I was quite… afraid." Sesshomaru stepped towards her and noted how her back tensed. "Afraid of what?" He asked plainly. "Afraid that you would destroy me…" She still trembled saying those words. She rose from her bow and met his gaze. His deep golden eyes bright like honey and his refined features so perfect upon his face. His long flowing hair as beautiful as the strands of moonlight she wove in the night beneath the stars. She wondered what his body might look like underneath his armor. Sesshomaru separated the space between them and looked Rin over trying to take in all of her. Her kimono matched his hair in silver and against her cinnamon skin it glowed like mercury. The forest green Phoenix with their dark colors brought out the milky caramel highlights of her hair. And then the Obi Sash she wore of Indigo, Teal and Sea Foam splashed the soft pink of her lips and the amber syrup of her eyes. Her long neck and broad shoulders, her ample breasts and thick curved waist. Her wide hips inviting and her rounded buttocks ripe as a melon and almost the size of one yet perky and befitting of her thick thighs and sturdy legs. He wanted her, even though he wanted to know more about her. He had never taken the time before to see how beautiful she was or to enjoy her company as he would soon, but above all he desired her body now.

Rin looked into Sesshomaru's eyes. She watched as they skimmed over every inch of her and it felt like invisible hands were touching her everywhere, at first chills ran up her spine and she felt violated, but then she saw the love and need grow heavy in his eyes. Desire flooding his mind and then he grew tense and stiff, she chuckled to herself quite pleased at how she affected him being this close. Not even touching. She thought to herself to place a hand on his chest to see if he might gasp for exhale. She fiddled with the thought and her cheeks flushed red, but she did nothing. Nervousness got the better of her. The group had settled in and Miroku watched from the doorway at Rin and Sesshomaru gazing into one another. Just standing in a wordless knowing. He smiled. Sango and him had been like that for many years now. "Inuyasha, you need to tell your brother what you did. … So he's not upset if he wanted to and thinks her a slut you know." Inuyasha looked over at him and waved a hand. "It's Sesshomaru, like he's ever been with a woman not already deflowered. He wouldn't know any different! That girl is tighter than a Chinese finger trap." Miroku slouched and tried not to laugh. "I'm not sure if that is a compliment or not for the poor girl." Kagome giggled. "He means well that's all that matters. Let those two be and perhaps Rin can finally return to him and begin teaching him how to love yes?" Miroku turned away from the door and Rin looked aback at the group to see if Inuyasha were in sight. "What is it rin?" She looked disappointed but only because she had hoped Inuyasha would see her off. Brushing the feeling aside she smiled. "Nothing just glad to see you again." Sesshomaru smiled. The three set off into the moonlight and Rin tried to think of what she might do next. He made her so nervous…. Little did she know they would not be outside. He was taking her to his Doji Palace.


End file.
